Memetopia
History Memetopia was founded by Willburr and Zubster_ a few weeks after they created the city of Shizen, which later became the capital of Memetopia. The capital Shizen has three people who are in charge of the city, Willburr, Zubster_ and Stiffbowl. After reaching out to friends Shizen got a population of eleven people. Shizen was expanding quickly, all the members voted everyday so that they could claim atleast one chunk a day. Shizens leaders had the idea of creating a city with a cozy feeling, but later decided too also make a rich district, where all the leaders except Willburr lives. Shizen was always haunted by the japanese who were growing in power at the time. Shizen decided not to join Japan in spite of all the threats they were given. Though the japanese didn't give up and decided grieft and destroy some of Shizens buildings and boats. Shortly after Memtopia was formed. (The name came late at night when we couldn't think of a better name and the discussion is still very active and they will probably change at some point). Memetopia was supposed to be a trading nation were they would always be neutral because they lacked in god-armor and gold. Though a few weeks after forming, a world war started and no one could be neutral, this led the founders of memtopia to attack Japan and killed three Japanese soliders. Willburr got for instance the shittiest sword ever made as a prize from one of the slain enemies. After the war Memetopia got inactive for around 3 months. Luckily in december Stiffbowl and Zubster_ decided to play again and started on their railway prodject, as well as taking over a shop which Willburr build for their shopping outpost near spawn. Today, Memetopia is one of the richest nations (Era of hope). They are only growing in power. Memetopia still gets most of its profits from selling and buying but has also started a slave trading company. They also decided to become a buddhist state one day after christmas 2017. Trivia - Willburr has stated that the nation is a communist state and everything belongs to him. - Stiffbowl was the first to build in the rich district. - Shizen means Nature in japanese and it's a reference to the founders school program whitch focuses on physics, bioligy, chemistry and math. - Zubster_ is still toxic over the fact that Willburr is a count and not him. - Stiffbowl and Zubster_ are the richest in the nation. (2000+ gold each) - Willburr is poor af. - Shizen have four outposts - Shizen, as well as all the members of the city, have a banner. - Blippo456 and Eltarah build a house that was sooo ugly that Willburr rebuilded it. - The motto of the city is, and i quote "If it's ugly just burn it down", but the most comon frase used in Memetopia is "Joink" whitch indicates that you steal or raid someone and take something of value. - Zubster_ and Stiffbowl want more power in the city. - Willburr is the one who build the wall of the rich district. - Shizen have a problem of getting new members. - Willburr is known for being rude to people that say "wb" to him. - Zubster_ created a ecosystem of villagers where one was selling a god-pick and the city has around 200 of them now. - Stiffbowl has raided a dussin of places. - Willburrs shop got a seal of approval from all mighty Fix. - Willburr start the company Sky Corp, the Idea is that it would make it easier move material and slaves. - Stiffbowl and Zubster are doing wierd shit with villagers - Willburr and stiffbowl though that they needed to do an iron farm and had to transport Two slavens around 10K blocks. It took 21 min. - 27/12-17, willburr got lost at sea, and couldn't TP cuz of him drowning all the time. Banners Willburr - praise the sun. Zubster_ - unknown Stiffbowl - Nazish ziero - Viking inspired AzeroPL - Ugly Mr_awsome77 - A Flayed Man Shizen - Creativity "The rest is really not important" - Willburr 2k17 Category:Nations